Pained
by BurnedSmackdown
Summary: Raven knew to protect her family from her tribe she needed to leave even though it pained her greatly.


Raven lets out a sigh as this hurt a lot.

She packed her bag with her gear and other things she'll need.

She grabs her mask and stops to look at it.

She had hoped to not wear it again or even bring it out ever again ever since she, Tai and Summer now a have family, but now she needs it once again.

She lets out another sigh as she stood there looking at the mask with a pain expression as this damn thing was just salt on the wound.

She heard a snore and she looked over to see the sleeping forms of her husband and wife as they cuddled on the bed as they slept peacefully. Raven smiled sadly at the two as the sight was both pleasant to see, but also greatly painful to see as she was leaving the man and woman she loves greatly.

She knew that eventually the tribe she and her brother came from would find her family because her and Qrow abandoned them thus becoming enemies of them. They would no doubt harm Taiyang and Summer, but Raven knew they can handle themselves perfectly fine as it wasn't them she was worried about getting hurt.

She sighed as she puts the mask on top of her bag before she gently and quietly stepping out of the room even with high heeled boots on she made no noise. She stepped out into the hallway and headed for a door across from hers and her Spouses' room before carefully opening it. Inside was a small bed a small girl with blond hair and a crib with baby girl with reddish black hair.

She smiled at the sight of little Yang and baby Ruby sleeping peacefully in respective spots completely unaware of the world around them. Raven stepped forward carefully before squatting down and moved a stray strand of hair out of Yang's face before setting it back behind her ear. She smiled at her daughter as she could clearly see that Yang was going to look like her with Tai's hair when she gets older and she couldn't help but a bit smugness at that.

She soon stood up and walked over to the crib and looked down at her other daughter and she smirked as one could clearly see Ruby was a spitting image of Summer and even had her silver eyes. Though she wasn't related by blood to her, but Raven loves her second daughter just as much as her biological daughter and she hates herself that she has to leave. She is going to miss them growing up, go through life's challenges, learn so many different things and so much more…

She felt her eyes go wet as the pain of not being there for them is starting to get worse.

She wiped her eyes with her hand as she stood back from Ruby's crib and looked between the two sleeping girls as she tries to control her emotions.

"Goodbye… my little Dragon…. goodbye my little Rose…"

She left the room quietly not wanting to wake them as she knew if they woke up she would never be able to leave because their innocent filled eyes looking at her would be too much for her handle.

She heads back to her room and took her bag before slinging it over her shoulder while grabbing her sword and mask. She looks back at Tai and Summer seeing them still asleep and could feel a tear rolled down her cheek as she watched them. She wipes the tear away before heading to the door only to stop to look her shoulder to look at the two and she was going to say something, but her voice would make no noise and her mind couldn't find the words so she left the room hating that she couldn't say 'goodbye' to the two people loved and wanted to spend rest of her life with.

She soon steps out of the small house and the cold air bites her hard like if the world around her was hurting as much as her.

She took a step forward, but stops when she looked forward.

Her twin brother Qrow was leaning against a tree arms crossed and his cold stare bore into her and though Raven was mostly use to Qrow, but his serious at times can be intimidating.

The two twins stared at each other for a moment and Raven again tried to say something, but her voice couldn't sound off or find a word to say so she just sighs before she un-sheaved her sword and with one swipe a reddish portal opened up next to her. She stared at it for a moment before looking back at her twin who stills watches her from his spot.

"Take care of them." She simply said in a low voice to him and he remained quiet as he continues to stare at her, but he eventually nods slight to her and she nods back knowing what that meant. She stared at the house for one last time and the pain was so much more that she lets out a deep sigh before stepping into the portal as she couldn't take it anymore and needed to leave.

The portal closed behind her and Qrow simply stared at where it was for a few moments before sighing as he looks down as he just simply says.

"See ya later…sis."


End file.
